Big Wig Hunt!
by YuMi Project
Summary: "OH, BOTCHAN! KEPALA ANDA KINCLONG SEKALI! SILAU!"


Hello all! YuMi Project sekarang ngeluarin one-shoot di fandom Kuroshitsuji! (Buka lapak...buka lapak...) Moga-moga hasilnya nggak aneh ya... =_= yapz, selamat membacaaa~

* * *

><p><strong>Big Wig Hunt! (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di Manor House, Sebastian sedang membawa troli makanan di daerah koridor menuju kamar utama tuannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Di troli itu terdapat sarapan favorit Ciel karena kesegaran dan keharuman tingkat dewanya yang nggak terkalahkan oleh makanan apapun, yaitu SAYUR JENGKOL CAH PETE khas SEBASTIAN FEAT. ABAH JEPRI (lu kira lagu apa ada feat. segala?)

Sebastian sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Ciel, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"My Botchan, iiih, oh My Botchan, iiih, alhamdulillah *plak!*, Botchan, saya masuk ya,"

CKLEK!

Sebastian membuka pintu itu lalu memasukan troli makanan itu ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya kamar tuan mudanya itu masih gelap karena gordennya yang masih ditutup. Dengan sigap Sebastian membuka gorden tersebut.

"Sebatian! Jangan buka gordennya!" seru Ciel yang sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

"Ada apa, Botchan? Anda tidak terlihat seperti biasanya," tanya Sebastian.

"Oke, tapi jangan kaget ya?" perlahan namun pasti Ciel membuka bantal tersebut dan...

(sfx: JRENG JENG JENG JENG!)

Terlihat kepala Ciel yang sudah botak plontos mirip kayak semangka.

"OH, BOTCHAN! KEPALA ANDA KINCLONG SEKALI! SILAU!" teriak Sebastian sambil menutupi matanya yang hampir meleleh karena pantulan cahaya maut dari kepala Ciel. (Ciel: "Author sialan =x=")

"Sebas-chan jahaaaaat!" teriak Ciel sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke Sebastian. Tapi bantal itu langsung ditangkap oleh Sebastian.

"Fufufu~ Sekeras apapun usaha anda, Botchan tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan saya," Sebastian tersenyum licik.

"Oh ya? BAGAIMANA KALAU INI?" Ciel berteriak sambil melemparkan sebuah bantal berduri ke Sebastian.

"O tidak bisa, kekuatan Botchan masih tetap payah," dan lagi-lagi, dengan mudahnya Sebastian menangkap bantal itu.

"INI! INI! INI!" seru Ciel sambil melempar durian, TV, kulkas, mobil, dan laptopnya author. (Author : "OOOOH! My precioooooooous!")

(sfx : HAP! HAP! HAP! )Sekeras apapun lemparan Ciel, Sebastian tetap bisa menangkisnya.

"*hiks hiks* Huwe~ kau jahat~!" teriak Ciel yang sudah mulai nangis bombay kayak banci mau digebug hansip, "Papih~!"

Dan tiba-tiba, keluarlah papanya Ciel dari liang kubur sambil bawa-bawa papan nisannya yang bertuliskan 'Vincent Phantomhive bin Abah Jepri Prikitiew'.

"Hayo...Sebastian! Kamu nakal lagi ya?" kata Vincent sambil mukulin Sebastian pake nisan spesialnya itu. (lu kira martabak apa pake spesial segala?)

"Nggak kok, ampun mbah..." Sebastian minta ampun ke papanya Ciel sambil berjongkok ria. (Author : "Sebastian~ jangan berak di sini! Bauuuuuuu!" *plak!*)

"Ya udah, kalo gitu bantuin Ciel nyari rambut baru ya~"

"Maksudnya wig gitu?"

"Ya iyalah, goblog! *mukul pantat Sebastian pake papan nisan*"

"Baiklah, saya mengerti,"

"Kalo gitu gue mau bobo lagi ya~ dadah~" papa Ciel pun langsung masuk ke liang kuburnya lagi.

SIIIING...

"Jadi sekarang kita ngapain toh?" tanya Sebastian.

"YA NYARI WIG LAH! DASAR BEGO!" teriak Ciel dengan pose 'siap-siap nyincang Sebastian pake deathscyhte'. (Grell : "Woy!")

"Tapi Botchan, sebelum itu anda harus menyamar menjadi seorang gadis lagi,"

"APA? GUE NGGAK MAUUUU!"

"Mau nggak mau Botchan harus melakukan ini kalau nggak mau ketahuan anda sekarang botak!" Sebastian memasangkan wig berambut panjang pada Ciel, namun Ciel memberontak dengan keras sambil berteriak. Sebastian lebih menekan wig ke kepala Ciel, dan tiba-tiba...

KRIIIET...

Pintu kamar Ciel dibuka oleh seseorang, dan dia adalah...Alois!

"CIEEEEEL! LU DI MANEEEE? KOK DARI LUAR GUE NGEDENGER ADA SUARA ORANG TERIAK-TERIAK?" teriak Alois yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Ciel.

"My Lord, anda lupa memakai celana dan kolor anda!" seru Claude dari belakang Alois.

Dan, Alois berhenti untuk berteriak ketika kaget melihat seorang gadis (jadi-jadian) yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sebastian dengan pakaiannya yang cukup, yah... mengumbar aurat. Baik Alois maupun Claude langsung syok berat dan berbalik menuju luar kamar.

"Maaf menggangu..." ucap Alois dan Claude sambil mengendap-endap pergi keluar.

"WOOOOOY! KALIAN SALAH PAHAAAM!" teriak Ciel dan Sebastian.

"TERUS ITU SIAPE DOOOONG?" teriak Alois emosi sambil nunjuk Ciel yang lagi nyamar menjadi seorang cewek.

"Oh, jadi anda belum tau siapa dia, Tuan Alois?" tanya Sebastian dengan gaya butler sok cool-nya, "Biar saya perkenalkan, beliau adalah saudara kembar dari Tuan Ciel, Nona Ariel,"

"_Jelas-jelas bohong tuh! Lagian...emangnya gue Ariel Peterpan HAAAAAAH?_" teriak Ciel dalam hati.

"Oh, gitu toh..." Alois manggut-manggut, "Mirip banget ya sama Ciel,"

"_Ya iyalah, WONG GUE CIEL-NYA KOK! SONTOLOYO!_"

"Terus kalian tadi lagi ngapain mas?" tanya Claude sok polos dengan pikirannya yang udah mulai bokep.

"NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIIIN!" teriak Ciel dan Sebastian barengan.

"Ya udah toh, gak usah emosi," gerutu Alois, "ngomong-ngomong Ariel cakep yah, jadi cewek ane aja mau gak?" Alois udah mulai bermenel ria ke Ciel yang lagi menyamar.

"OGAAAAAH!" teriak Ciel sambil mukul Alois pake harisen.

"AAAAAH! MY LOOOORD" seru Claude yang syok ngeliat Alois udah tepar di tempat.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Sebastian!" seru Ciel yang sudah berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Yes, My Lord!" seru Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Siangnya, Sebastian dan Ciel yang sudah memakai gaun samaran sudah berdiri di depan sebuah toko barang loak murah meriah tapi abal yang bertuliskan 'Undertaker'. Tanpa banyak cingcong Ciel dan Sebastian memasuki toko tersebut.<p>

"Selamat datang, Earl..." sapa Undertaker yang lagi bercosplay jadi pocong begitu Ciel dan Sebastian masuk ke dalam tokonya.

"GYAAAAA! SILAUMAN, eh, SILUMAAAAN!" teriak Ciel yang saking kagetnya udah loncat ke atas lemari.

"Oh, ada om pocong! Udah lama gak ketemu yah om pocong, tante pocong gimana kabarnya?" seru Sebastian yang mikir Undertaker itu beneran pocong, om-nya Sebastian. (Sebastian: "Author, gue ini ras akuma, bukan ras pocong! Nanti nama gue malah jadi Sebastian Pocongesot,")

"Loh, saya ini Undertaker, buka Pocongtaker," ujar Undertaker yang udah sweatdropped ngedenger omongan Sebastian.

"Ya udah toh, tak kirain om saya dari Pocong Kenyot," Sebastian udah mulai pundung.

"Itu mah Bojong Kenyot kali... =,=" koreksi Ciel yang udah turun dari atas lemari.

"Terus sekarang Earl ke sini mau ngapain toh?" tanya Undertaker yang lagi ngelepas kostum pocongnya.

"Gue mau minta tolong sama lu, boleh gak?"

"Oooooh (bulet), boleeeeeeh, tapi ada satu syarat,"

"syarat opo toh?"

"Jangan pura-pura pikun lah Earl~ anda tau kan apa maksud saya~?" Undertaker udah ngeluarin air liurnya kayak napsu ngeliat majalah playboy.

"Oh, itu toh, yayaya gue inget...Sebastian,"

"What's up, Botchan? (yo yo yo)" tanya Sebastian yang udah ngubah bajunya jadi baju rapper.

"Coba deh ngelawak, jadi Sule gitu ato siapalah itu terserah lo,"

"Siiiiip!" Sebastian ngacir ke tempat lain, beberapa detik kemudian dia udah ngeganti baju lagi jadi Sule (PRIKITIEEEW!).

"Sini saya kasih lawakan! Kenapa orang yang nyiumin pisang gak gendut?"

"Apa ya...?" Undertaker berpikir keras, "Nggak tau, emangnya kenapa?"

"Soalnya mereka cuma nyiumin, bukan di makan! Wakakakakak! (ngakak sendiri)"

"Jiiiiih," Undertaker dan Ciel udah jawsdropped gara-gara ngeliat Sebastian yang ngakak sendiri kayak orang gila.

"Lawakan lu nggak lucu tau, dasar kricong!" seru Ciel yang udah mulai emosian.

"Haaaa? Kricong? Apaan tuh?" tanya Sebastian dan Undertaker yang mulutnya udah ngebentuk segitiga biru. (Ini mah nama tepung terigu =x=)

"Kricong...Kripik Pocong! Pocong garing!"

"..." Sebastian dan Undertaker udah sweatdropped, emangnya hari ini Hari Pocong Nasional apa? Dari tadi pocooooong melulu.

"STOOOOP! SEMUANYA GARING BANGET SIH!" teriak Undertaker yang udah OOC mode.

"Ya udah toh, sini tak kasih tau lawakan yang bagus," kata Ciel yang udah mulai sebel saking kelamaan di bagian lawakan garing.

"Sip siiiiip, cepet kasih tau lawakannyaaaaaa," Undertaker udah mulai semangat, jadinya dia duduk di atas sebuah peti mati. Lalu, di manakah Sebastiaaaaaaan? Menurut catatan, Sebastian lagi berak di kali sebelah tokonya Undertaker. (Sebastian: "AAAAAUUUUUTHOOOOR!")

"Ehem, pada suatu hari ada seorang anak yang lagi lewat kamar orangtuanya. Terus dia ngintip ke kamar tersebut terus bilang, 'Wuiiiih, mama sama papa lagi main kuda-kudaan tuh!' Terus si anak itu langsung nyelonong deh ke kamar ortunya. Selesai!"

SIIIIING... KRIK KRIK KRIK

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Earl! Sejak kapan lu suka baca lawakan bokep hah?" teriak Undertaker yang udah gak kuat nahan ketawanya lagi.

"Hm..." Ciel mencoba menjawab, "Sepertinya sejak author buka lapak di fandom ini," (Author: "Jujur amat sih, Ciel... =,=")

BRAAAAK!

Sebastian membanting pintu depan toko Undrtaker, "TUAN MUDAAAA! GAWAT! KALO ANDA GAK CEPET-CEPET NYARI WIG NANTI ADA NONA ELIZABETH KE MANOR HOUSE LOOOOH!"

"WUHAAAAAT?" teriak Ciel alay kayak Manohara, "Tapi sebelum itu, Sebastian..."

"Kenapa, tuan muda?"

"Celana lu... kemana?"

"Oh iya, tadi lupa abis berak,"

"Pantes daritadi bau tai di sini, ternyata dari lu toh,"

Sementara itu, Undertaker masih sweatdroped gara-gara duo aneh dan alay ini. "Oia, Earl ke sini mau nyari wig toh? Sini tak bawain contohnya," Undertaker langsung ngacir ke lemari penyimpanannya buat ngambil beberapa wig. 0,00000001 detik kemudian Undertaker udah balik bawain wig yang banyaknya selemari.

"Nih Earl, udah tak bawain wig yang paling top markotob!" teriak Undertaker sambil bawa wignya satu-satu ke depan Ciel.

"Hm..." Ciel melihat-lihat wig jabrik yang ada paling dekat dengannya, "Sebastian, menurut lu gimana?"

"Lebih baik anda jangan mengambil yang itu, nanti anda mirp Sasuke,"

"Kalo ini?" Ciel mengambil wig yang lain.

"Jangan, mirip Setsuna dari Gundam 00 nanti,"

"Terus, kalo ini?"

"Nanti mirip Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Bagaimana kalo ini?"

"OOOOH! Wig Minato Arisato dari Persona 3 itu sangat cocok dengan anda!" Sebastian beralay ria. (Alois : "Oh, ternyata Undertaker ngejual wig cosplay toh? Pesen satu dong! XDD")

Ciel langsung mencoba wig itu dan... voila! Terlihatlah Ciel yang sama seperti biasa.

"Ooooh! Mirip sekali dengan anda yang biasanya, Earl!" seru Undertaker.

"Yang ini harganya berapa toh?" tanya Ciel.

"Kalo wig yang itu mah harganya 1,5 juta,"

"Ebujubuneng! Woy, Underwear! Eh, Undertaker! Kok mahal banget sih?"

"Ya iyalah Earl...lawakan lu kan bokep, eh, garing...lagian wig ini juga udah dipesen sama author tau!"

"Jih..kagak jadi beli ah gue! Gak bisa ditawar jadi seribu lima ratus sih!" Ciel melepaskan wig itu dengan kasar. Dengan jelas terlihat kepala Ciel yang plontos.

Undertaker melihat sehelai rambut di kepala Ciel, karena penasaran Undertaker langsung menarik sehelai rambut itu dan...TA-DAAAA! Muncullah helai-helai rambut yang lain.

"OH, BOTCHAN! RAMBUT ANDA MEKAR LAGI!" teriak Sebastian.

"OH! RAMBUT GUE! PAPIH UDAH KANGEN TAUK!" Ciel ngelus-ngelus rambutnya yang udah balik.

"Loh? Jadi Earl nggak botak beneran toh?" Undertaker bingung sampe-sampe mulutnya ngebentuk segitiga bermuda, "Sebenernya kronologis kejadiannya gimana sih? Saya bingung~"

"Seingat saya sih..." Sebastian mencoba mengingat, "Kemarin Tuan muda mau manjangin rambutnya, terus saya masakin makanan yang bisa manjangin rambut..."

"Terus gue bilang itu nggak akan berguna," tambah Ciel, "jadi aja deh rencananya mau pake wig, tapi gue lupa kalo semalem pake penutup rambut, ditambah lagi si Sebastian juga lupa gara-gara pikun,"

"Iya...saya memang sudah kakek-kakek," Sebastian ngecosplay lagi jadi Jiraiya. *plak!*

"Hum...gitu toh ceritanya," Undertaker manggut-manggut, "ya udah toh, SEKARANG KELUAR DARI TOKO ANEEEE!" Undertaker nendang Ciel dan Sebastian keluar dari tokonya.

SIIIING... (titik, titik, titik)

"Sekarang Botchan mau ke mana to?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya pulang lah!" seru Ciel sewot.

"Yes, My Lord,"

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p>Dan akhirnya! Fanfiction ni berakhir dengan gajeness! Tapi kok entah kenapa...Minato dari P3 keluar di tengah-tengah fanfiction ini ya? (Namanya juga bawaan... =_=)<p>

Siiiip! Buat akang dan teteh yang berbaik hatiii, jangan lupa review yaa? XD


End file.
